ABSTRACT The proposed study will evaluate the efficacy and cost-effectiveness of a theoretically- and empirically- based Motivation And Problem Solving (MAPS) intervention for promoting and facilitating smoking cessation among low income smokers who are not ready to quit. Approximately 90% of current smokers (over 41 million people) are not ready to quit smoking at any one point in time. MAPS is a holistic, dynamic approach to facilitating behavior change that utilizes a combined motivational enhancement and social cognitive approach based on motivational interviewing (MI) the Treating Tobacco Use and Dependence Clinical Practice Guideline, and social cognitive theory. MAPS is designed for all smokers regardless of their readiness to quit or phase of the quitting process, and specifically targets motivation and intrinsic motives for change, social cognitive constructs (e.g., agency/self-efficacy), and other key factors of particular relevance to low income smokers (e.g., stressors, family issues, financial resources). Because MAPS encompasses a chronic care type approach to treating tobacco use and revolves around a wellness program that addresses numerous barriers and concerns that are prevalent among low income individuals, we believe it is particularly appropriate for treating such smokers. Participants (N = 900) will be cigarette smokers attending community health clinics operated by the Harris County Hospital District (HCHD). HCHD is the safety net public health care system serving Houston and Harris County, the nation's fourth largest city and third most populous county. HCHD serves only the uninsured and underinsured. All participants will be followed for a period of two years, and will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: 1) Standard Treatment [ST], 2) MAPS-4, or 3) MAPS-8. ST will consist of a letter referring smokers to Texas Quitline, and standard self-help materials. ST will occur a total of 4 times (Baseline, 6, 12, and 18 months). MAPS-4 will consist of ST plus 4 proactive MAPS telephone counseling sessions over a 2- year period. MAPS-8 will consist of ST plus 8 proactive telephone counseling sessions over a 2-year period. Assessments will occur at Baseline and at 6, 12, 18, and 24 months after Baseline. The primary outcome variables are abstinence from tobacco across the 6, 12, 18, and 24-month follow-ups, and at the 24-month follow-up. Secondary outcomes will include quit attempts and use of the Texas Quitline.